


Welcome! (Now Run Before Its Too Late)

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Everyone is gay for each other, M/M, Omega Verse, Rated for cussing, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics, because he has kun, because jaehyun, he's just annoyed, not really - Freeform, renjun is not lonely, taeyong wants to khs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: In which Taeyong shows the new pack members what it's really like in NCP aka Neo Culture Pack aka the pack who secretly are crackheads (not really) to the not so innocent newly found members





	Welcome! (Now Run Before Its Too Late)

**Author's Note:**

> First post omgggggg

Taeyong opens the big, tall front doors just enough for the new found members to see the beautiful interior of the mansion. Taeyong waves for them to follow, to which they happily do. As they walk down the long hallway, their eyes just light up, amazed on how this is. Though, the peaceful moments is disturbed by a laughing giant who runs right pass them with a hand full of clothes that is seemingly not his?

"Oh, hey Taeyong! Are these the new members?" Johnny skids to a stop and waves.

"Yeah, they just-"

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING CLOTHES YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"Oh! That's my queue to run, see you later!" And there, Johnny is running off the opposite way from the other voice.

Taeyong thinks it's fine to continue now. Well, turns out he was dead wrong. He watches in horror as his mate runs from where Johnny had appeared in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His body dripping with water. Okay, Taeyong isn't gonna lie, his mate looks mighty fine, but this is not the best first impression for the new ones.

The silver-haired omega face palms and screams, "Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun whips his head towards his beloved and smiles, waving his hand as the corner of his lips pull upwards. "Hey babe, what's up?"

Taeyong was going to answer, until Jaehyun walls up to him and sits his arm around his shoulder. He turns bright pink, burring his face in his hands. It's then Jaehyun finally notices the newbies. He jolts his hand in front of each one of them, giving each a tiny handshake and smile.

"My name's Jaehyun, one of the Head Alphas, and Taeyong's mate," Jaehyun smiles more brightly, as if he's totally wearing clothes at that moments.

Taeyong wants to die.

Kun awkwardly laughs, "Haha, my name's Kun, and this is Lucas and Jungwoo, they're mates."

"You don't have a mate Kun?"

Kun shakes his head, "No, I haven't found them yet but that's okay, I'll wait as long as I need."

Jaehyun pats his shoulder, reassuring him that he will definitely find his own true mate once the time is right. And Taeyong wants to die even more. The red haired omega snakes a hand around his mate's waist and pulls him back away from Kun's personal space. Taeyong could clearly see the discomfort in his eyes.

"Babe," a tinge of pink still fluttering in Taeyong's cheeks, "where are your clothes?"

Jaehyun gives him a confused face before looking down. His eyes go wide and he too has a shade of pink in his face. His own hand comes up to cover his face in embarrassment, this was not the greatest idea. He blames Johnny and his shitting pranks. Taeyong only pats in assurance.

"Johnny, give me my clothes back!" Jaehyun yells, hopping this time the elder will listen to him. To his luck, Johnny appears from a room, hand still full with Jaehyun's clothing. "Here you go man, hope they still fit you," Johnny hands him the clothes and Jaehyun is back into where ever he came from in seconds. Johnny laughs at his own prank, Taeyong is not amused.

"Johnny, meet our new members." Little by little, Taeyong is closer to dying from embarrassment.

"Oh hi! I didn't see you guys there while I was running away from Jaehyun. Anyway, nice to meet you all, the name's—"

"JOHNNY!"

"Oh, that's probably Jaehyun screaming for his boxers," Johnny laughs, pulling out of a pair of boxers that Taeyong very vividly remembers, "sorry for the short meet but I gotta go gives him these. See ya' later!" Johnny waves a final goodbye before disappearing into a room.

"Um Taeyong hyung..." To Taeyong's surprise, it's Jungwoo who's speaking. "Yes, Jungwoo, what is it?"

"That Johnny dude smelled like another Alpha, is that...?"

"Oh yeah! Um, we actually have multiple Alphas here but we have three Head Alphas to keep everyone in check. Johnny is one of them and so is Jaehyun, our other one is actually for a youngest, so he doesn't really count though."

"This place is amazing!" Lucas sputters out, "can I be a Head Alpha? Holy shit, I really want to be one. Jungwoo, I'll become Head Alpha for you okay?-"

"Lucas, just please stop talking."

"No."

"Okay then!..." Taeyong changes the subject immediately. He leads them throughout the entire house, including where they will be staying. Along their way to the Library, a few more members appear, or y'know more so, "interrupt". Taeyong shakes his head in shame as he meets with the sight of Doyoung sucking faces with his little mate, and the eldest member, Taeil. Right in the open. Taeyong is continuously becoming less and less confident.

"Hyung! Please do not make out in the hallway! At least get a room, that's what they're for!"

Doyoung breaks the kiss and pouts towards the shorter, "Oh come on Taeyong, don't act like you haven't done this so many times before."

"S-shut up!"

Taeil shakes his head, giving Tae an apologetic smile. He shifts away from his mate and turns to the new faces. "Welcome! Um, I'm Taeil and I'm the oldest, this Doyoung." Doyoung waves a hand before slinging it around Taeil's waist. The decide to join their little group. Continuously telling them embarrassing stories about Taeyong and Jaehyun doing some questionable things in every single room that's being presented. After some time, they make to the kitchen, Taeyong's only holy place. His beautiful and clean— never mind, scratch the clean part.

Taeyong wants to strangle their four youngest once he himself enters his only domain. It's a complete mess and Taeyong is not happy. "Oh my god, what happened here?" Kun asks. He scans the room to see flour on every surface area that can be seen, dirty bowls fill the equally dirty sink, and soft beige dough splatter on places he couldn't even imagine. Kun thinks he should've stayed back. As to while Lucas thinks this is amazing and totally wants to join. Jungwoo is just there, uwuing at his finest. The Doil couple take their leave, not wanting to see a seething Taeyong, no one wants to see a seething Taeyong.

A small figure tries to run past Taeyong but evidently gets caught in the clutches of an angry Head Omega. The boy yelps, pleads to hyung that he shouldn't blame it on him, but on Jaemin. What a great actor, Taeyong thinks.

"Chenle," Taeyong speaks through closed teeth, "why is my kitchen such a mess?"

Chenle waits a little, thinking before he says: "IT WAS JAEMIN'S IDEA."

"WELL JENO WANTED CAKE." Jaemin suddenly appears from inside the pantry, cake mix all over his apron.

"JISUNG DECIDED TO EAT THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!" Then Jeno arrives, surprisingly much cleaner than Taeyong expected. Though, he does not see what's under Jeno's feet behind the counter.

"I WAS HUNGRY OKAY! AND I GAVE MOST OF IT TO CHENLE." Jisung comes out presumably no where, having a finger pointing towards the elder.

Taeyong takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. This kitchen will be clean, it will be clean, he chants in his head like a mantra. He practically throws Chenle to Jaemin and stares at the four youngest with the most deadly stare on Earth. "You four clean this mess before dinner is to be made, and I see even a single spec of flour anywhere, all of you will be running ten laps around the house. Do you all got that?"

"YES SIR!" And everyone is quickly trying to clean up anything and everything within the kitchen.

Taeyong looks back to the three behind him and smile, "Let's go to the living room, yeah?"

All of them nod immediately, not wanting to anger the omega anymore than he is. They finally arrive to their last destination, to Taeyong's delight, everyone else was in the room! Well, mostly everyone, Ten was no where to be found. Taeyong wonders why but decides not to dwell on it. He makes his way in front of the TV, completely covering the game Yuta and Mark were playing. The two groaned, pausing as they know how Taeyong is.

"Everyone! These are the new members. This is Kun, Jungwoo, and Lucas. I expect you all to respect each one fairly and not by their status."

"Yes mother," they all say in unison.

Taeyong wants to strangle each and everyone one of them.

Mark pats Donghyuck's thigh, urging him to get off his lap. Though, the younger is reluctant being in such a comfortable state. He whines and begs, only to be denied and pushed off. Mark stands up and properly introduces himself. "Hi, my name's Mark. I'm the Head Alpha of the Dreamies."

"Dreamies?" Jungwoo cocks his head in confusion.

"That's what we call our youngest group."

"Oh~, that's so cute!"

"Anyway!" Yuta says from his seat on the couch. "The name's Yuta, and this is Sicheng." Yuta points to the sleeping boy snuggled into his chest. Oh how cute he looks. Yuta looks lovingly at him like he's the only thing that's important in the world. Taeyong adores their moments, or well, everyone's special moments actually.

"Is that everyone?" Its Lucas who asks, very much overwhelmed with the amount of people he had just met.

Taeyong laughs at him. Don't know whether it's with or at him, but it's whatever.

"Actually, there's two other members. I don't know they are unfortunately. Mark, do you know where Ten and Renjun are?"

Mark thinks before shrugging, "I think Renjun's in the bathroom or something. I don't know where Ten hyung is though, he's been gone for a while actually."

"There's someone named "Ten" in this pack?"

"Yeah! He's our Thai wolf. He's super loud so you won't miss him!... Actually, maybe you will... he is pretty short. Hmmm."

"I AINT SHORT BITCH THE FUCK!" And in comes a wild Ten.

"I mean, you are shorter than Jisung so..."

"I will break you Mark Lee."

"Please don't, I want my mate alive."

And Taeyong wants his life to suddenly end. (Not really because Jaehyun.)

Ten shakes his head, laughing. The shorter takes a seat on the couch with a bag of chips Taeyong doesn't remember buying in his hands. "I'm Ten by the way. I'm Johnny's mate and the other Head Omega beside Taeyong. I'm super nice, so don't worry. But if you disrespect me or anyone else in this house, I will not hesitate to cut a bitch."

"Ten, stop scaring our new members please." Taeyong face palms.

"Don't worry Taeyongie, it's just a joke," he laughs, knowing Taeyong could tell he was lying.

And on that last note, the last of the members arrive. Kun is in complete utter shock because, well, he's so fucking beautiful and pure and damn, he looks so adorable. No one notices Kun's eyes as they flame an ice-y blue (ironically). His inner Beta is not very good at keeping his manners in check, but Kun doesn't mind. Sometimes.

"Oh, new members!" Renjun's eyes just light up at the sight of the three. He skips lightly to Taeyong and bows towards the new comers. The corner of Renjun's lips curve into a perfect smile while he greets. "Hello, my name is Huang Renjun. Nice to meet you all."

"Hi! My name is Lucas, and this is my beautiful and caring and sweet and nice and perfect and amazing-"

"Jungwoo, it's Jungwoo. Haha.."

"And I'm Kun, nice to meet you Renjunie." He speaks in his native tongue.

A pink tint secretes from the younger's cheeks. It's quite frankly cute, to Kun that is. He's such a pretty omega. The fragrant Renjun is giving off is practically intoxicating to Kun. He's confused as to why, no one's scent has hit him like a canon ball like Renjun's. It's foreign, yet Kun is not scared. He wonders why.

And he gets answered much sooner than expected.

Renjun to Taeyong in confusion, "Hyung, why does Kun ge smell like vanilla and butterflies?"

Yuta and Sicheng freeze from their spot on the couch. Mark and Donghyuck's chins hit the floor with what seems like a thud. Jungwoo and Lucas just look giddy. And Taeyong is surprised. Ten just keeps smiling like the dork he is.

"Renjun, do you know what that means?"

"No?... should I?"

"Well, there-"

"Renjunie," Kun calls, "maybe you should find this one out yourself, yeah?"

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ge will help you!"

Everyone decides to not say a word. (The others are informed later that day, by a very gossip-whore Ten.")

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my shit writing! But yeah, I'm sure there is more to come.
> 
> Please comment, it always helps!


End file.
